Prosopagnosia
by Rafiz Sterna
Summary: Yoochun mulai berbicara dengan nada rendahnya, berusaha membuat suasana serius. "Kau sedang suka dengan siapa, Min? Makanan mana yang sekarang jadi incaranmu?" AU


**Memory**

.

.

.

Alternatif Universe : keadaan dimana DBSK tetap 5 orang.

.

.

.

_Mengetahui ada yang tidak mengenali diriku itu, seperti hidup di dunia antah berantah._

-**Shim Changmin**

.

.

.

Sekarang masih bulan Februari. Dingin salah satu kata yang cocok dengan keadaan sekarang. Kehidupan masih berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. Bumi masih mengelilingi matahari dan bentuknya adalah bulat pepat. Dong Bang Shin Ki adalah grup idol terkenal dari Korea Selatan dan _magnae_nya masih bernama Shim Changmin.

Dalam kehidupan ini, segala sesuatu hadir berdampingan. Hidup dan mati. Putih dan hitam. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Idola dan orang biasa. Terkenal dan tidak di kenal.

Minimal, manusia yang sempat ngecap masa muda di tahun 2003 hingga sekarang pasti pernah mengenal satu nama, Dong Bang Shin Ki. Menyandang nama itu adalah sebuah kebanggaan sekaligus beban untuk seorang Changmin, _magnae_, si bungsu dalam Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Dia berkeyakinan tidak ada yang tidak mengenal dia. Sekalipun buta mengenai Dong Bang Shin Ki, setidaknya mereka akan tahu ketika diperlihatkan salah satu majalah mengenai mereka. Cd musik, music video atau acara televisi mereka.

Tapi itu semua agaknya perlu dikoreksi kembali. Beberapa waktu ini, Changmin tengah berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang pelik. Mengganggu hidupnya. Mengusik siklus hidupnya yang minim jam tidur.

.

.

.

"Sudah tujuh kali kamu tersenyum padaku."

Ucap Changmin, sebuah senyuman juga dihadirkannya. Tanpa penyamaran. Ini adalah Changmin seperti biasa. Dihadapannya kini ada seorang gadis berambut coklat platina yang ditutupi sehelai kain hijau. Beberapa bintik merah yang diwariskan ayahnya masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Putri bungsu dari empat bersaudara. Changmin mencari segala sesuatu tentang gadis ini.

Semuanya.

Hari ini Changmin kembali bertemu dengannya di tempat yang sama, lorong apartemen. Di hari minggu.

Senyum manis milik sang gadis masih setia dihadirkannya. Beberapa anak rambutnya bergerak tak tentu arah mengikuti arah angin. Kedua tangan sang gadis bergerak tak tentu arah. Gugupkah dia?

"Kamu siapa?"

Tanyanya masih dengan senyum memikatnya.

"Aku Changmin. Ingat?"

Usahanya belum putus. Sementara sang gadis masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

Terkenang dengan jelas bagaimana kejadian tempo hari di lorong apartemen lantai sebelas. Changmin tidak tahu harus menanggapi hal ini bagaimana. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang tidak mengenalinya. Meskipun bukan sebagai salah satu anggota Dong Bang Shin Ki, setidaknya gadis itu harus mengingat dirinya yang bahkan sudah tujuh kali berpapasan dan setiap itu pula Changmin menyebutkan namanya.

"_Wae_? Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Yoochun yang ikut duduk di samping Changmin. Ruang tengah dengan sofa putih, hari ini hanya di tempati beberapa orang. Yoochun yang sekarang sibuk mempelajari raut wajah Changmin. Sementara Changmin sedang menekan sembarang laptop di depannya secara kasar dan menggumamkan hal-hal yang rumit. Ada Junsu yang sebelumnya sedang menikmati sereal langsung dari kotak hingga akhirnya di ambil paksa oleh Jaejoong.

"Changmin, ada apa?"

Yoochun kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Sebuah pukulan halus mendarat di pundak Changmin yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Eh? _Nani_? _Wae_?"

Bahasa Jepang dan Korea-nya bercampur. Pikirannya melayang entah dimana hingga tak sempat menyiapkan sistem bahasa yang sesuai dipikirannya. Jawabannya itu memberikan jawaban yang jelas untuk yang lain. Pelengkap tanda-tanda yang sudah hadir sebelumnya. Seperti, sulitnya menarik konsentrasi Changmin ke alam nyata. _Magnae_ di DBSK ini seperti tersesat di dunianya saja.

"Min, jangan-jangan..."

Yunho yang baru bergabung mengeluarkan kalimat yang bisa jadi prasangka yang bercokol di kepalanya. Ruangan mendadak hening. Sayup suara getaran laptop yang merambat di meja yang terdengar sekarang. Semua menunggu. Tapi yang di harap tak kunjung berbicara juga.

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

Tanya Jaejoong. Matanya berbinar penuh harap pada jawaban Yunho. Semoga bukan hal yang buruk atau apalah. Tertua di DBSK ini selalu penasaran dengan isi kepala orang lain.

"_Molla_, aku lupa mau bilang apa."

Jawab Yunho setelah matanya menatap sembarang arah mencari kalimatnya tidak ditemukan di antara lapisan udara. Beberapa bantal sofa di lemparkan ke arahnya.

"Sialan kau, _hyung_. Kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan untuk kasus semacam ini."

Gerutu Yoochun sementara dia memungut bantal yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Junsu, dan Jaejoong. Changmin masih saja diam, betah dengan dunia yang ada di pikirannya.

Tiga pasang mata yang tersisa memperhatikan Yoochun. Tertarik pada kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'kasus'? Kau kira, kita ini biro detektif?"

Ucap Junsu. Aih, laki-laki ini memang sudah terlalu banyak menonton cerita yang tidak-tidak. Dong Bang Shin Ki itu Grup detektif? Keadaan macam apa yang membuat itu bisa terjadi?

Diabaikannya pernyataan Junsu. Yoochun mulai berbicara dengan nada rendahnya, berusaha membuat suasana serius.

"Kau sedang suka dengan siapa, Min? Makanan mana yang sekarang jadi incaranmu?"

Semua hening. Tidak tahu harus komentar apa lagi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah diingatnya?"

Gerutu Changmin sendirian di salah satu kursi pada lantai 11. Sedikit frustasi mengapa dia -yang menurutnya tampan- tidak di kenali oleh seseorang. Apa Changmin sedang tersesat didunia mimpi dan tidak bisa keluar?

Bermacam spekulasi muncul dibenaknya. Diacak sembarang rambutnya. Seolah akan memberikan dirinya sedikit ketenangan jika melakukan itu. Changmin sepertinya benar-benar terjerembab dalam pesona sepasang mata kehijauan itu. Entahlah, Changmin sendiri tidak yakin ini apa. Satu hal yang pasti, tidak adanya pengakuan dari anak gadis itu membuat hidupnya tidak nyaman. Padahal selama ini dia sadar pasti ada manusia dimuka bumi nii yang mengenalinya. Tapi, mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri...

"Ahh! Aku bisa gila."

Beginilah keadaan anak muda dalam masa labil. Oke, Changmin memang sudah dewasa, jka tidak mau disebut tua. Tapi mentalnya? Tidak ada yang pasti mengenai itu.

Changmin tidak sadar jika langkah mendekat. Langkah itu semakin dekat dengan Changmin yang masih saja menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian berhenti dan duduk di samping Changmin.

"_Cookie_?"

Tawar sang gadis sambil menyodorkan sekotak penuh kue kering berwarna coklat. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil sepotong kue dengan wajah lesu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Bunyi _cookie_ yang dikunyah jawabannya.

"Apa kau baik?"

"Tidak. Aku dalam suasana buruk,"

Detik-detik ini berlangsung seperti lama sekali. Mulai berhitung,

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

Em...

"Kau! Kenapa kau disini?"

Teriak Changmin hebat. Sang gadis hanya menutup kedua telinganya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan ku?"

'Tentu saja salah, kau adalah seseorang yang membuatku dalam suasana buruk.' ucap Changmin dalam hati.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Tanya anak perempuan itu lagi. Astaga, Changmin harus berusaha keras agar anak perempuan ini mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Lama sekali Changmin melamun. Mencari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan anak gadis itu dipikirannnya. Ahh, lagi-lagi Changmin lupa. Bahwa dia mempunyai Prosopagnosia. Dia tidak bisa mengingat nama dan wajah orang lain.

"Baik lah. Tujuanku sekarang adalah membuatku penting dan akan di ingatnya."

Semangat Changmin mendadak timbul. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan wajah dan mulai beranjak pergi menuju kamar. Meninggalkan pembicaraan yang tak berkesudahan diantara para _hyung_ yang tak sadar akan umur.

"Kau mau kemana, min?"

Tanya Jaejoong setelah melihat Changmin keluar dengan pakaian rapi. Jangan lupakan senyum tipis yang hadir di wajah Changmin. Menghadirkan tanda tanya besar bagi Jaejoong.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar. Merealisasikan tujuanku."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menyerit heran. Menghubungkan beberapa kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Changmin sejak tadi pagi da mengartikannya. Bunyi pintu tertutup berbarengan dengan sadarnya Jaejoong apa yang terjadi.

"Chun, Changmin sedang naksir anak perempuan. Bukan makanan."

Lagi-lagi ruangan mendadak hening entah untuk berapa kalinya. Berselang beberapa detik, teriakan 4 laki-laki memenuhi ruangan. Tak percaya pada kesimpulan akhir sekalipun mustahil, bahkan untuk yang mengucapkannya sendiri, Jaejoong.

Selesai

.

.

.

* * *

tulisan perdana setelah beberapa bulan...

catatan : Prosopagnosia adalah kelainan dalam mempersepsi wajah yang membuat orang yang mengalaminya akan sulit mengenali wajah termasuk wajahnya sendiri.


End file.
